An Unexpected Turn Of Events
by ANIMELOVEDOLL
Summary: Mpreg. Rated mature for a reason. Not sure how many chapters it will be. Ed/Roy love. No rule saying you have to read this. I warned you.
1. Discovery

**Hello! This is my first Male pregnancy story. I'm not nervous I have another good story called ****Sick. ****Yeah, if you haven't checked it out already go to my page and have at it. T.T TEEHEE! I love writing - I feel it's my passion so don't hate on me or this story. Ed and Roy are my favorite characters. I don't like Winry - she fails a lot and whoever Roy's dating in the story at the time (or if he's dating someone at all) hope I have mercy on you! LOL ;D I probably will be writing a chapter every couple of days. May be one a day if the comments are good. So Get Reading! :D**

**Me: I cant wait to get some reviews!**

**Taylor: Me either! I want to know how this ends :P**

**Me: You'll just have to wait :D**

**Taylor: Awww... If that's the way it's gotta' be. :(**

**Me: :D**

Ed sat back on his heels. The room was spinning and Roy stood behind him patting his back. His breath came loudly as he gasp for air. He turned giving Roy a weak smile then latching on to his hand. Roy led them both to the couch were he preceded to lie down on top of the sofa and then Ed laid on top of him.

"I'm worried about you… This is the second day in a row." Ed lifted his head and looked in to his eyes.

"I'm fine. I'm telling you to stop." He laid his head back in it's original spot and closed his eyes.

"Edward…" Roy pleaded. He hated to see him sick this way.

"Roy." He said in a deadly tone; his way of saying back off.

"Please Ed. I love you and what if you get really sick? I mean this may be just a virus now, but what if you let it go until it turns in to something worse?" He kissed the top of Edward's head, sealing his opinion.

"FINE! I'll go to the doctor." He sat up on Roy's chest, placing his automail hand on Roy's cheek.

"Thank you…" Roy took the hand on his face and kissed it softly as if it was Ed's flesh hand.

"We should go and get it over with then." Roy stated. He knew that Ed was a real baby about doctor visits. He grabbed his car keys off the side table and motioned for Edward to start getting ready.

"Alright." Ed rolled off of Roy with a groan and pulled on his shoes. They took the short way around to the hospital and parked. Ed got out of the car, telling Roy that he could do this on his own and that he had to go to work anyway. Roy left begrudgingly, but left all the same. He checked himself in and waited like everyone else.

"Edward Elric?" He looked up to see a pudgy woman standing in the doorway to the back of the hospital. He stood up and walked through the door the woman held open with a diligent smile. She led him to a room numbered one hundred eight. He took a seat on the examining table and she began taking his blood pressure, his temperature, and his weight. When she was finished she wrote it all down on some sort of chart and turned back to him.

"So Edward, what are your symptoms?" He thumbed through a magazine.

"My head hurts. I get sick, but only in the morning, after lunch it's gone. I'm persistently ill my partner. I can't stop being in a changing mood. My stomach is swollen," he lifted up his shirt," I don't understand what's wrong with me!" He threw his hands up in frustration and flung his upper body against the bed.

"You said you had a partner?" She looked down at the chart in front of her flipping through various pages and scanning their contents. He turned his head to the side nodding in agreement.

"Well, you do know at birth you were a hermaphrodite? Don't you?" He sat up giving her a confused look.

"What's that?" He gave his full attention to her reasoning.

"When you were born, you were birthed with both a male genital and a female genital." She stopped and looked up to see a very confused man.

"Say what now?" She smiled. _'So his parents didn't tell him.'_

"Your parents had to make a decision whether or not to make you a boy or a girl and it looks like they went with the male gender." He scratched the back of his head not yet believing what he was hearing.

"So your saying I was born with… And I was… Oh…" He felt like he was in a dream. He looked around the room.

"Where's the trashcan? WHERE'S THE TRASHCAN?" She lifted a small round container from her desk and passed it to him. He looked down at it and then hurled in to it. He sat it down beside him when he was finished and looked at her the stomach pain was finally gone.

"So what does that have to do with me now?" She smiled.

"Take off your shirt please." Ed complied and he was led in to a room where they sat him up in a funny looking chair.

"Now I need you to pull down your pants about an inch so that I can rub the ultrasound gel on your torso." He pulled them down and watched as the doctor rubbed the cool gel on to his belly. He giggled and realized just how ticklish he was.

"So how long have you been throwing up?" He thought about it.

"For a couple weeks, but I haven't told my husband that. He thinks I have been doing this for only two days because I just got home from visiting my brother. I haven't seen him since he got himself hitched." He watched as she pulled out some sort of device and started to roam around on his belly with it.

"What are you doing?" He looked at her hand and then back to her giddy face.

"It seems that your female reproductive organs are all intact and you are pregnant, but I can't be sure before I get you to take a pregnancy test." She handed him a tiny plastic package.

"I'm what now?..." He took it before looking a her sheepishly.

"You pee on it Hun. Here are the instructions." She flipped it over revealing the much needed guide.

"Oh… But don't girls have like… a period or something?" He looked at her trying not to snicker. That word always made him crack up (especially when it happened to Winry.)

"I'm not sure. May be your not mature enough to have a period or may be you have cyst on your uterus. We'll have to do further testing to find out." He sighed and walked to the nearest bathroom relieving himself on to the tiny stick… Ha… He came back about a minute after it started to show up. There was a little plus sign popping up on the white. He handed the doctor the stick and she smiled - so her suspicions were true.

"You are pregnant!" She smiled giving him a warm handshake. He looked at her dumbfounded, yeah he may be had been expecting it, and may be yeah he actually wanted a baby (like everyone else at some point in their life), but how was he suppose to tell Roy. He hadn't found out he was half a girl until today. Just like anyone else he was a little excited and a lot scared.

**Mean While in the headquarters of Central.**

"I wonder what's going on." Roy paced around the office. Riza sat at his desk sorting out paper work her commanding officer was neglecting.

"Roy!… He's fine. He probably just has a cold or a virus. You worry way too much…" She gave him a look and then directed her attention to the door. Havoc stood in the frame nonchalantly chewing the end of his famous tooth-pick.

"You know what they say sir - worry is like a rocking chair, it gives you something to do, but it gets you nowhere." He smirked at the Brigadier General getting a smirk in return.

"And what do I owe the this visit oh great wise one?" He let out a chuckle at the end of his sentence and resumed his place behind his desk leaving Riza to find a seat of her own.

"I just got a call from Edward. He says he's fine, but that you two need to talk when you get home though." Roy gulped. The last time they had a talk things had happened and the outcome was bleak. He picked up the phone and dialed his number. Ed answered (of course).

"Hey baby. How'd it go?" He nonchalantly leaned against his desk.

"Ummm. It went ok. Roy I'm coming down there. There's something I need to tell you and it sorta' important. I know I told Riza I'm fine, and I am, but I just need to talk to you in person, right now, alone." He paused to see what Roy had to say.

"Ok. I'll see you. I love you." Jean let out a loud 'awww' from his desk. Roy shot him down with a death stare. He quickly turned back to his paper work.

"I love you, too. Bye Roy."

"Bye." He hung up the phone. Everyone looked away from him when he turned around. It was like everything started going again. Roy was on edge and he knew they could probably see that. He turned away from everyone and closed the door behind him as he walked into his office. Later, Edward arrived and everyone was so glad to see him. He was bombarded by questions as he walked down the hallway. His eyes were red. His face was melted down in to a frown. His cheeks were streaked. He didn't knock and he didn't need to. Roy smiled as he opened the door and locked it behind him. He took his place on Roy's lap and sat there just looking into his eyes for a long time. Roy wouldn't rush him and let him take his dear sweet time.

"Roy… I'm a girl." He welled up and cried out loud on Roy's chest. Roy sat there dumbfounded. What the hell could Ed possibly be talking about?

"What?" He looked down at the crying man in his arms. He took the blondes chin in between his finger and shifted it up towards him. Ed hiccupped and opened his mouth to let out a soft sob. Outside the door a crowd had huddled around the wood frame and havoc had a glass pressed to the surface trying to listen in on them. He shushed the people behind him. All he could hear was the soft crying of Edward.

"What's happening?" Fury said in a whisper.

"Ed's crying… Roy's asking him what he was saying before…" He said in a whisper.

Back behind the door Roy was still confused.

"What are you talking about baby?" He asked him again, giving him a look of worry to his eyes.

"Roy I went to the doctor and she said I was born a herma- herm- a something and that I was a girl and a boy at birth and my parents decided to make me a boy instead of a girl and that I was…" He stopped and cried harder. Roy tried to comprehend what Ed was saying, but it was coming along slower than it should have been.

"Ok baby… Shhh… Settle down… She said you were a… A girl?" He gave him a confused look.

"Yeah! Yes, She said I was a girl! I don't wanna' be a girl Roy! I don't want to!" He let out a long child's wail and shook his head in an insisting effort to tell his partner what he was saying.

"Baby… There is no way you're a girl." He sat Edward up on his desk.

"She… She rubbed some stuff on my belly and then she took this… This thing! And she did like this." He lifted up his shirt and rubbed his stomach with an imaginary something in his hand.

"And then she showed me my girl parts in there… And, and she gave me this stick to pee on and oh baby it was a test to see if I was…" He stopped short and looked down at the ground shaking his head.

"To see if you were what," Ed looked back up at him still shaking his head," if you had… cancer?" Ed shook his head 'no'. Roy scratched his head and looked around.

" To see if you had.. Aids… An STD? What baby? What is it?" Roy was starting to worry now. Ed gave him another silent 'no'.

" To see if you were…" Roy stopped and looked at him hard. What could he be talking about? He couldn't possibly be…

"Honey… Baby, look at me. Are you… pregnant?" Edward stopped crying, wide eyed, and then he let out a squeaky-

"…YEEESS!" He sank back down on to Roy's lap and sobbed into the raven's torso. Roy sat there, holding Edward, very confused. From behind the door Havoc stood there wide eyed and feeling a bit like he was hearing things or crazy… He slowly took the glass away from the door and just stood there staring.

"What's wrong?… Hello" Fury spoke again snapping his fingers in his face. Havoc took a deep breath as if he was brought back to life.

"Oh… I'm sure it's nothing nobodies gonna' have to wait long to hear anyways… In fact, I'm sure in a couple of months things will be very… noticeable." He pushed his way out of the crowd and slumped down in his desk. He went back to work as if nothing happened and so did everyone else.

"Baby… What do you want to do now?" Roy said to him trying to comfort him.

"I wanna'… go hoooome." He let out another wail. Roy stood up with Ed in his arms, grabbed his jacket and his car keys, and promptly walked out of the door of his office. Ed was upset, things had just taken an unexpected turn and everything else could wait until tomorrow. Everyone looked up from their work to see a sobbing Edward and an also crying Roy. The tears rolled down his face and other than that, he looked totally unaffected. Riza stood up from her desk.

"What do you want me to tell the office, sir?" He stopped, but didn't turn around.

"Tell them… I'm going home to be with my husband. I'm coming in late tomorrow and I will also be going home early tomorrow afternoon." You could hear a pen drop, it was so quite. Roy had never owned up to his relationship with Edward much less told the office he was married, though many suspected this was the case. The only people that knew were Ed's remaining family, Roy's immediate family, and Hughes and his family.

"Yes Sir. Anything else that you need me to do, sir?" She whispered.

"No. Have a nice afternoon." He walked down the long hallway and out in to the parking lot. His car sat not to far away. He opened the passenger side and laid Ed over in it and then got in himself. He took Ed's hand and started the car.

"I'm sorry Roy… I didn't know." He sniffled.

"Don't you dare say your sorry for this. I love you and I love that baby already. God, I didn't even know this was going to happen. I thought there would be no possible way to have a kid much less make one at this point, but all I know is I love you and I'm still happy. I will always be by your side no matter what." He looked over at Ed and slowly leaned over to kiss him.

"I love you, too. I knew I was doing something right when I married you." Edward said. They had been married for a little over a year now and all was happy even though it was a quite marriage. Edward had taken his leave from the army when Alphonse got his body back, but he often stopped in on the group under Roy because it was so familiar and it felt wrong not being there any more. Most of the time he would bring Roy his lunch and stay in the hallway to talk to everyone else. No one questioned him about Roy and his relationship and they always welcomed him in a loving manner. Roy turned on the radio to a good song him and Ed both knew and they sang along together. Edward laughed at his own singing it was anything, but good and Roy was a low base much like the country singer in the song.

There are, three wooden crosses

on the right side of the highway.

Why there's not four them heaven

Only know. I guess It's, not

what you take when you leave

this world behind you, It's what

you leave behind you when you go…

Roy looked over at Edward during the musical part of the song and quickly leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. Then he kept on singing.

That farmer left a harvest. A home,

and eighty acres. The faith and love

of growin' things in his young son's

Heart. And that teacher left her

Wisdom, in the minds of lots of

Children. Did her best to give em'

All, a better start.

He turned off the car at that and opened his door. He ran around to the other side and opened the door quickly scooping Edward out and swinging him a round and sending him a in to a heap of laughter. He closed the door when a push of his foot and then kissed Edward not caring who saw. He sat his lover down as he opened the door.

"After you, love." Edward curtsied and proceeded through the door. He laughed out loud as Roy closed the door then grabbed him up from behind to blow loud raspberries on his neck. He laid him down on the couch and lifted up his shirt to plant soft kisses on his belly. Hopefully his baby would feel it through his mother's soft skin. Edward chuckled at the feeling.

"Hello there." He placed his ear to Ed's belly. Ed laughed out loud.

"Shhh Mommy! I'm seeing if he'll answer me…" Ed brought his hand up to his mouth to quite his outburst.

"Not talkin' huh? I'm your daddy. Mommy and me can't wait to see you. I know it's gonna' be a while, but mommy and me can' t wait till' you're here." He placed yet another kiss on his belly and pulled Ed's shirt back down.

"There you go. Now you won't be cold." He lifted his head to look at Edward. Ed kissed him slowly.

"It looks like mommy loves me, too."

**Tell me how you what you thought! Get down there and reveiw! I'm needy! I need some reviews! So please, please, please, don't fail me! :D **

**Me: I can't wait for some info. on what people thought! :)**

**Taylor: Me either! :D**

**Me: BYE! ^-^**


	2. Happiness

**I really put a lot in to this chapter so get out there and read! :D Oh yeah and spoiler! - there's gonna' be about fifteen chapters and an epilogue with a possible sequel! :D**

**Taylor: Go on READ! :)**

**Me: Oh they will - and they'll like it! :D**

Ed woke the next morning to find it was three A.M. He groaned and rolled back over trying to get at sleep, but it just seemed like sleep pushed him away. Roy sat up and gave him an overly tired look. Ed just sat there staring and after a minute, Roy flopped back down on his pillow, dragging Ed down next to him, and intertwining their bodies. Ed liked this. He planted a kiss softly on Roy's chest. Grogginess pushed Roy to ignored it. Edward snuggled up to him even closerand placed another kiss on his chest. Roy slowly opened one eye and stared down at the content blonde before placing a small kiss on the top of his head. Ed smiled and closed his eyes. It was three more hours before they had to get up to go to the doctor and then Roy would be off to work. Which he was pretty sure that he would get to tag along. He heard Roy lightly begin to snore and a feeling of boredom washed through him. He sighed and tried to rest. He finally fell asleep, but it seemed like minutes before the alarm clock rang. He jumped up startled and chuckled to himself, it wasn't like him to be so jumpy. He laid down again, tugging at Roy's shirt to wake him up. Roy opened his blood shot eyes and sat up straight yawning. To the outside person, you would believe Roy never slept, but that was exactly the opposite. He worked, he ate, and slept, with the occasional loving making with Edward, of course. Yep, that was pretty much it. Edward flung himself out of bed and headed straight for the toilet. He had to piss like a pregnant woman… Damn that clever word play. He did his business and went back to the room to find Roy getting ready and so he followed. Nothing was exchanged between the two of them, but it was like this about every morning. Edward stepped out in to the hall in front of Roy making his way to the kitchen. He took out a bowl and some cereal for Roy, knowing that he liked a cold bowl of cereal and milk, Edward on the other hand - not so much. Ed pulled a box of pop-tarts out of the cabinet and made his way to the table setting them down and taking a seat himself. They ate in silence. It was comfortable. Ed down two pop-tarts. He sat there for a moment, it was sort of strange that he hadn't been sick yet this morning, but he spoke too soon as he could feel the indigestion setting in. He grabbed his stomach and laid his head on the table letting out a soft groan. Roy stopped eating and looked up at the tiny figure in front of him. He was waiting. Edward flung himself out of the chair and down the hallway to the open bathroom door. It was a race you see. Roy needed to help Edward and Ed needed help from Roy, but whoever got there first was the loser no matter what. Edward always puked and Roy always ended up holding his hair back. Roy gave him a near silent pep-talk through it. Telling him that he had to be strong, it wasn't that bad, and he had, had a lot worse. Edward wanted to punch him in the face, but he knew this was the only condolence Roy knew how to give. Deep down he felt in his heart Roy would never even give that much to another person. Letting them sort out their own problems was one of Roy's super powers. He stood up, flushing the contents in the porcelain bowl. He straightened himself, taking deep breaths, and wiping away the tears. Roy picked him up. He didn't make a fuss about it miraculously. He was tired and Roy was there, so he leaned upon him and closed his eyes. He heard Roy pick up his keys with his free hand and then they were out the door, again. The beginning of the day was always the worst. He was put in the car and they made their way to the doctor. Roy was still curious about what was going on with his husband. He reached down and took Edward's hand, not letting go until they arrived at today's first destination. Roy shut off the car and silently took a deep breath. Being scared was a new feeling to him, but Edward needed him right now and he couldn't just go around wearing his heart on his sleeve. Ed opened his car door and stepped out in to the crisp morning air. Roy also got out of the car and took Edward's hand as they entered the building together. The nurse greeted him with a beautiful smile and signed them in. Edward paced for a little while. He was nervous. This was a new one on him. Roy watched for moment and then sighed taking Ed by the hand cautiously persuading him to sit down. Ed did as he was silently instructed. Come to think of it, they hadn't talked all morning. It was sort of odd.

"I love you." Edward stated in a whisper. He rubbed his thumb against Roy's large hand getting a squeeze in return.

"I love you, too." He placed a chaste kiss on Edward's cheek knowing that Edward didn't like flaunting his sexuality in public. Ed didn't say anything, only smiled up at Roy and winked casually. Roy gave a smirk in return.

"Edward Elric and… Husband?" The doctor greeted from her standing position.

"Yes. This is my husband, Roy Mustang. Roy this is my baby doctor." He smiled softly at his greeting. Roy held out his hand and took the doctor's engulfing it whit his. He shook it firmly and then let go like every other hand shake.

"Follow me." She turned over her shoulder and quickly walked down the hallway to an office. She took a seat behind the desk and Roy and Edward took their seats in front of it. She smiled.

"Any questions you would like to start off with? I think I've about figured out what's going on here." Roy shifted looking at ED and then back to the doctor. Hoping that Ed wouldn't kill him for this.

"Yes, I would like an explanation to why my husband is actually female, but has the male genital." She nodded noticing the rather bright blush taking it's place on Ed's face.

"No need to be embarrassed Edward. It's your body so you should know." She turned back to his husband.

"Well Edward was birthed a hermaphrodite, whish just means he was born with the female and male reproductive organs. His parents obviously went with the male gender and had them do away with the female genital or so they thought. What I've gathered so far is that Edward's uterus made an alternative route to his anal passage, but to determine that I'll need to do further testing. If you wouldn't mind staying in the room whit him while this goes on it would be much appreciated. It will probably be very uncomfortable and slow. Seeing how this has never happened here before we don't have anything on this subject and we're just going to have to take it a step at a time." This did not sound like fun. Edward was put in to a small room and was told to change out of all his clothes and in to just hospital gown. It was unnerving. What were they gonna' do? What did she have to look at?

"Alright I would like you hop up on that table." He did as he was instructed and Roy pulled up a chair beside him. She pulled up two funky looking things attached from the table up.

"Now, put your feet in this. I need you to relax. Ok?" He nodded and lied back taking Roy's hand. She pulled on two gloves and took out a long thing that looked like a pair of tongs.

"Where the hell is that supposed to go?" He asked flatly looking absolutely horrified.

"It's a speculum Edward. It is usually used during a woman's pelvic exam, but we have to find the passage to your uterus so we got to have a look." The doctor knew he was nervous and needed to get this over with quickly.

"Now this will only take about five minutes. I will lubricate it properly, but you have to have some patience and some courage. Like I said before, relax." He laid back down and latched his eyes shut. This was not going to be good.

"Alright here comes the bad part. One, two, three-" She slipped it in. He gave a distressed groan and squeezed Roy's hand. Roy reached up and began massaging his forehead. She gently cranked it open a few notches. Ed gasp at the feeling of being… Open. It was weird, yes, him and Roy had sex regularly, but he was always filled, if you get the picture. Now he just felt cold and weird down there. He let a small tear slip and Roy simply brushed it away giving a small, sad smile. So much for not wearing his heart on his sleeve.

"Alright. Now I'm going to insert two fingers. Take a deep breath." He did and he held it as well.

"Now let it out. Your fine." He let it out and breathed in deeply again this time trying not to cry. He felt so violated, but he knew it had to be done for the baby and that's all that mattered now.

"Alright, I think I found it!… Yes! There it is." She pressed her finger to it and Ed felt a small pinch.

"Ow!" She only chuckled.

"Alright! Your all done!" She gently took out the instrument and laid it over on a metal tray. Then she took off her gloves and shifted Ed's feet off and out of the stirrups to a the bed. She pushed them down and then looked to them both.

"Would you like to see your baby now?" Roy smiled down at Edward and then turned back to her and nodded.

"Come on then!" She gave them a hand motion and led them down the hall way to the ultrasound room. Ed was in great discomfort walking, but he ignored it and followed hand in hand with Roy.

"You know the drill Ed." He sat down on the table and she handed him a towel to cover up his private regions.

"Ok, here we go." She gently rubbed some gel on his slightly swollen stomach and took out the device for seeing their baby. She roamed around for a while before smiling softly and looking at them.

"There it is. Can you here It's heartbeat?" They listened closely and you could here a small bumping noise, but nothing more.

"You can usually here them better when they get bigger. I'll have a picture printed out." She smiled showing them where all the vital organs where or should be and then they went back to their room alone so Edward could put his clothes back on. He strained to sit down and caught Roy noticing.

"What?" He snapped coldly. He instantly felt sorry for his action. He frowned a little and then Roy pulled him in to a hug.

"Baby don't cry." He kissed the top of Ed's head having to bend down a little to reach.

"I'm not." Ed said calmly and then pulled away. He sniffled turning from Roy and wiping his nose on his sleeve. He then put on his shirt and jacket on. Soon they were released and on their way to Mustang's office, because Edward didn't want to be left alone. The picture in Ed's hand amazed him. This little person was inside of him and it was living. He smiled and looked up at Roy.

"Can I tell people about the pregnancy?" He asked quickly. Roy looked away from the road for a moment.

"Of course." Then turned back happily grinning. Ed slipped the tiny photo in to his pocket and reached out for Roy's hand. They arrived at headquarters. They walked up the flight of stairs and in to the hallway where every one sat. They all stood and saluted at once.

"At ease." Roy mumbled and everyone went back to their work instantaneously.

"Good morning, sir." Hawkeye said in a monotone. Roy turned to her and saluted.

"Good morning, Hawkeye. Any news for me?" She shook her head 'no' and handed him a stack of paper.

"Thank you." He turned still holding Edward's hand and went straight in to his office closing the door. He noticed Edward in deep thought as he sat on the couch.

"You wanna' talk about it?" Edward shook his head 'no'.

"Roy?" He asked in a pained whisper.

"Yes baby?" He asked looking him over.

"Would you not tell anyone about what we had to do today? It still hurts to walk and… It's embarrassing." He looked away and frowned a little. This conversation was not meant for two guys.

"What ever you feel like talking about and not talking about is completely up to you. Ok? I'm not gonna' push you because I know your in pain and your tired… If you wanna' just lay down and go to sleep or go to the cafeteria and get something for breakfast you can. I know you sorta' threw yours up." Ed smiled and got to his feet giving a pained moan.

"Yeah that sounds nice. I think I'm gonna' call Winry this evening and ask her what she did for morning sickness." He turned away and headed out the door.

"I love you." he called over his shoulder. He got a muffled 'I love you, too' in return and he closed the door behind him and turned to the hallway. May be he said that a little too loudly. Everyone stared.

"What?" Everyone turned back to their work and he headed off down the hallway. It's not that they were discriminative, it's just that they hadn't really expected the lady killer - Roy Mustang and the lady shooter - Edward Elric to be together. It was just wonder and surprise that got them. He walked to the lunch room and took a to-go box of food to the front desk to pay and then left to go back up the stairs. He was almost through the long hallway where everyone sat, but then he felt his billfold drop out of his back pocket. He reached down and tried to pick it up, but he was caught in a tidal wave of pain washing up from his rear. Ed was pretty sure he had let out a soft distressed groan. He stopped and stood back up.

"Riza? Where's your trashcan?" She took out a small bin from behind her desk and held it out to him with a puzzled look on her face. Ed quickly sat his box of food down on the table and expelled the substance in his stomach into the small, round cylinder. He leaned against the desk feeling a bit weak and shaky.

"Ed? You okay?" Havoc asked from the other side of the room.

"Yeah, do you need to go to the infirmary Edward?" He just shook his head smiling a small, weak smile.

"No need. There's nothing wrong with me." He said chuckling a little.

"Edward have you lost your damn mind?" Riza said standing in front of him. She placed a hand on his shoulder, searching his eyes for any detail.

"I'm pregnant." He smiled an open flashy grin. Riza burst out laughing and so did the others except for Havoc.

"I have proof." The soldiers laughed harder. He then fished the picture out of his pocket.

"Here look! There's my baby right there." Ed said handing it to Riza. She looked confused now.

"Edward your joking, right?" Ed shook his head smiling. Everyone crossed the room instantly crowding around to get a better look at the picture. Fury looked from the picture to E and then back at the photo again.

"I thought you were a guy. Roy's a lucky man." He said a little question showing in his voice.

"I'm not gonna' tell you how I did it, but I can tell you it's real and it's amazing!" He spun around feeling like he could walk on air. This was a new kind of love and it felt good.

"I bet ten it's a girl!" Havoc stated.

"Heck no! There's no way - I bet twenty it's a boy!" Fury smiled passing around the picture to the next person in line.

**I feel so accomplished right now! Gosh I'm amazing! Does anyone think it's a fair trade to get at least five reviews out of this chapter? I think so! So I'll just leave that to ya'll! **

**Taylor: You... Are a stingy woman! :D**

**Me: I know! :3**

**BYE! :D**


	3. Guilty

**SPOILER ALERT! Oh wait, there isn't one because I refuse to give any details away! :D I'm so evil! Enjoy the third chapter!**

**Taylor: I love YOU!**

**Me: I know! :D**

**Taylor + Me: GO ON AND READ!**

Edward and I had a long day or it seemed that way. I'm so worn out and I'm willing to bet anything he is, too. Is it wrong to want to call Ed a she? I'm just not sure anymore, but I still love… him. Yeah, might as well just call it like I see it, but when it comes down to it, I guess gender really has no meaning at this point. We were two people wondering aimlessly and we found each other. We make one another happy and I'm willing to say even if Edward had been a girl it would have made no difference, yet it would have made things a lot easier. The doctors visit today was horrible. I never want him to go through that sort of thing again, but I have a feeling that I might as well forget about that right now. He was laying on me. His automail limbs were heavy no doubt, but the rest of him was just light as a feather. I often worry if he eats enough. Back to the matter at hand! He was just laying there… on top of me. He was smiling like an idiot, but I loved this smile because it was one of the rare ones. One that shows his true happiness. He had a lot in his life to frown about, but now you'd think he's one of those easy going fellows. He kissed my chest as if saying 'tag your it!' and then ran off to the back of the house. I could hear him laughing wildly. We play this game a lot, but I always win. He can't keep still or quiet enough. I hear another wild laugh and turn in the opposite direction. How he always fooled me with these stunts, I'll never know, but it wasn't moments later I heard muffled laughter in a completely different about face. I turned on my heel knowing this was the real deal and oh how I was so close. I opened the door to my study and walked across the room as quietly as I could. My footsteps were so light there was no way he could tell I was coming. I heard him giggle from behind my desk and I ducked behind it to find only nothing. I then was pounced on and attack in the cruelest of ways.

"TICKLE FIGHT!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and he forcefully threw me over with is automail arm belly up and began running his fingers up and down my abs in a sing-song like way. I let out a deep, throaty laugh and flipped back over to try to crawl out from his grasp. He only lifted up my shirt and blew loud razz-berries on my back. You'd think I was child. I lay there on the floor laughing until I nearly peed my pants and then he crawled on top of me. We were both just laying there panting like we had just accomplished wild sex and it was only after a tickle fight. Damn we're out of shape. I looked down at him and he looked up at me. I always used to give him blowjobs when we were dating, but he enjoyed the sex a lot more once we were married. Alphonse had awkwardly sat us down when we were engaged and explained that sex before marriage wasn't pure and Edward needed to tough it out. Little did Alphonse know I had A LOT of experience under my belt, but that was something we never talked about because it was embarrassing to the both of us. So, we just went on loving each other the best we could with out invasive sex before we got hitched and that was that. That first night on the honeymoon though - we fucked like rabbits. It was amazing and I still get that feeling every time we have that moment, but I just wonder if this means we're gonna' have to wait nine months or if we can go ahead and have our way with each other. I hope the latter would be an option. I thought about what I was going to say. We have a very open sexual relationship. We know how to tell each other what we want, but how am I gonna' word this?

"Edward," I started, "call your doctor right now." He sat up on my hips and gave me a puzzled look.

"Why?" He asked in a very childish way.

"Because I want to have sex, but I'm afraid I'll hurt the baby if we try." I stopped and looked up at the ceiling.

"I don't know Sugar, I'm kind of sore." He used my pet name and gave me the eyes. He knows that turns me on! Edward being submissive was just natural in our relationship, but there was a few times I let him take me for a ride. He liked it a lot. May be I should let him do it more now that he's like he is and all. I think that's what I'll let him do, just for tonight I suppose. It's not like it hurts my ego too bad.

"You wanna' be on top this time?" I asked looking at him directly in the eyes. He darted for the phone.

"Hello can I get a hold of my doctor. My name is Edward Elric." He proceeded to talk on the phone a little longer and he returned to the study. I was still lying there just waiting. He gave me a devious smile and all, but yanked me off the floor. I swear his automail arm is way to strong sometimes.

"Well Roy Mustang, it looks like you have a deal." He then proceeded to drag me by my arm all the way to the bedroom, roughly throwing me in to bed, and all but slamming the door shut with a deafening crack. I could tell he was a little excited about this. Something in his eyes was on fire and who am I to take that away from my husband? He instinctively ripped away my shirt and began his work. Ok, now I'm a little afraid. He's got that devilish look in his eye. May be I've deprived him of topping way too long. He looked at me and sat down on my lap, scooping up one of my nipples with his tongue. It felt nice. Him giving me a little love nip here and there. He ran his cold metallic fingers along my abs and up to my Adam's apple where he proceeded to latch on to giving me a swift hard bite. I let out a strain moan. I love it when he does that. He reached down in the moment and fondled my member through my boxer fabric all the while distracting me with his tongue as it dove in and out of my mouth. He really knows all the tricks. He reached down and drug off my undergarments in a painfully slow action. I was most definitely excited. I watched him make his way down to my shaft. He pumped me a few times and then ran his tongue over the tip as if to get a taste. I bit my finger and looked down at him in a sheepish way. I think, when we have sex, that this is about the only time Edward ever see's me this vulnerable. He smiled up at me and slid me in his mouth. I put my hand on the back of his head, he knows I like to feel in control when we have oral sex. I could feel the back of his throat on my tip and I'm sure my curly locks were tickling the end of his nose. I dug my fingers in to his scalp. It felt so amazing. He grazed on the sensitive underside and I couldn't help, but curl my toes. My knees drew in. I could feel his soft golden hair brush against my thighs. I bit down on my finger harder only to find I had accidentally broken the skin. I didn't care at this point. I was almost there. I could hear, from a distance, my loud clenched cries. He gently started to roll my balls in his metallic hand. He knew I was close. I started panting and moaning like a little girl, but that didn't matter because I know this between us will never leave this room. He holds high respect for our personal life and I thank him for it, because if my subordinates knew I whimpered like a virgin just when I get a blow-job I would probably get mocked the rest of my life. I felt my stomach start to ache and how I knew this feeling well. I screwed my eyes shut and threw my head back.

"Almost…" I said through a bloody finger. Edward didn't look up, he only sucked me faster. His golden hair was wrapped around my pale hand. I dug my fingers in deeper. He sped up. Then the muscles in my nether regions slowly began to tense and relax. Tense and relax. I let out a long, loud moan. He trucked through, swallowing all of what my body had so desperately excreted. He slowed down to a stop and looked up at me. His eyes were so glazed and golden and… amazing. I reached down with the finger in my mouth and grabbed his cheek. He nuzzled into the touch and then instantly stopped. His face slowly turned in to a puzzled gaze as if to say 'This feeling on my face… This isn't drool or water. What is going on?' He flicked his eyes to the side of his head and took my hand away from his cheek. He turned to get a good look at my dripping appendages and then back to me. The whole left side of his face was dripping with red. He reached up to touch his skin and started to cry like a child when he retrieved it only to find crimson. He jumped off the bed and sprinted for the bathroom. I stopped to think about what just happened and realized just what I've done. Edward is desperately afraid of blood. My mind slowly begins to wrap around this concept. I was pulled from this drugged state and jumped out of the bed. I ran down the hall only to find him sitting on the bathroom floor below the sink, crying. He was desperately wiping his face with a bloodied cloth. He looked up at me with those tear filled eyes.

"DAMN IT ROY!" He yipped at me. He drew in a long shaky breath and exhaled just the same. This was a sign of his disappointment in me. I quickly washed my hand and wrapped a cloth around it. I then sunk down on to the floor. I didn't even try to argue. I was in the wrong and I knew better. I have just ruined a perfect evening with my husband and it's all MY fault. He looks up at me again and shook his head letting out a long low sigh.

"Were going to the hospital. Go get in the car." His voice was hollow and hurt, as if someone tried to rip it out and he had some how managed to put it back in. I swallowed and stood up. There was no point in trying to stay here. I don't even know if I was remotely safe to say anything to him right now. I followed him out of the door and down the front steps to the car. He opened the passenger side door for me and I got in. He then went around to the other side of the car and did the same. He started to back out. Now would be a good time.

"I'm so sorry Baby. I didn't mean to." He cut me off there with a flick of his hand and a scrunched face.

"Just don't talk right now. Don't even say a word." He wiped the crook of his eye off on his shoulder still holding on to the wheel. We drove in silence. It made my ears ping and eyes water. I truly am sorry for being such a bastard. I just wasn't thinking when I did it. I'm his husband and I'm supposed to keep him from having to go though stuff like that, yet here I am being the entire cause of it. I feel ashamed and heartbroken in a way. I heard him clear his throat. We were almost there.

"You'll just have to put both your hands on the back of my head from now on. All right?" I looked at him. He was still in tears and still in… pain, but he smiled at me trying to at least show me that he wasn't that mad or may be he was just trying to cover up the hurt. Either way I smiled back and got out of the car. We had arrived at the very hospital that he had his check up at this morning. He took the hand that I hadn't injured with his automail hand and lead me to the receptionist desk.

"Walk in or appointment?" The woman asked in a bored tone, not even caring enough to look up from her paperwork.

"Emergency." Edward stated a little agitated. She looked up at my face and then down at my hand with Ed's clutched in it. She smirked and let out a soft snort. Ed made a disgusted face.

"What's your problem lady?" He asked in a dangerous tone. The one he uses to warn me when I'm about to cross the limit. The one he uses before he's about to have to kick some ones ass. I'm afraid of that tone.

"So the rumors are true." She only writes down something on a chart and leans over to start making a wrist band for me.

"How do you know my name?" I know there is absolutely no way she could make on of those bands with out my name and that kind of frightens me.

"Everyone knows your name. Hell, you've shagged my sister." She stated in a matter-a-factly tone. It's sad to think I don't even remember half the women I've fucked. I'm a horrible person.

"OKAY." Edward said with venom in his voice. I knew either I or this young lady sitting behind the desk was in a shit load of trouble. He let go of my hand and used it to nearly touch the end of her nose.

"Just shut the hell up and get us to a friggin' doctor, please." He said in a deadly whisper. He just spat out the 'please' through grinding teeth. Damn. I take it that were both in trouble. I flicked my head to the side trying to look as if I was studying something interesting on the floor. Nothing, but white tile and a few cracks here and there. I hate this already. I just want to get the hell out of here. She all, but throws some paperwork at us and tells us to take a seat that the doctor would be for us in a while. He just turns away from me and walks to a seat starting to fill out the prodding information sheet. I try to act natural, but I know I'm in for it when we get home. His American eyes twitch up to the door leading to the patient rooms every time it opens. It makes me wonder if our baby will have the same eyes as his. It's a nice thought, but then it is instantly shot down by the time it appears in my mind. What if it turns out like me? I'm a no good, lying, bastard. I deserve a slap in the face for all I've done. Once we got married it came back on me. Jealous girls I've dated making prank calls. People downing Edward at the mention of my name. People trying to break Edward and I apart. It's a living hell and I'm the one to blame. God, I was so shameless. I'm a nasty freak. I don't even know what Ed see's in me now, but I've tried to renounce my ways as a womanizer by staying strictly and obsessively at Edward's side and I swear to God if he leaves me then I won't try to stop him, but I will miss and him and continue to be faithful to him. He gets finished with the chart and sets it down on his lap taking his face in his hands and leaning his elbows on his knees. He rubs his eyes on a circular pattern. Then I see his shoulders heave once, twice, three times. He starts to laugh through the obvious tears. He only does this when he's really upset. I put my right hand on his back massaging away the stress. I know he doesn't want us to be here… I don't want to is to be here. He sits back up and grabs my hand intertwining his fingers with mine. I breath a sigh of relief deep down and I silently thank him with a little squeeze. His smile looks fake. It looks as if someone has ripped the frown off of his reddened face and replaced it. I try to not look at him, but I catch myself starring time and time again. We were called back. I got stitches by his baby doctor. SURPRIZE - what a fucking small ass town. Then we went home. He ate some fruity pebbles when we got there and didn't leave the table. He only laid his head down beside his bowl and fell asleep. I put the bowl in the sink, picked him up, and went to bed. Today we had definitely had one hell of it and it was time to sleep.

**SO! What do you think? Do you think it's nice or sad or may be even happy… Which you are probably totally deranged if you think this is even remotely close to happiness. I want ten reviews now. DON'T DISSAPOINT ME! :D**

**Taylor: Still lovin' this story!**

**Me: YEPP! I'm totally into it!**

**Taylor + Me: BYE!:D**


	4. Confused

**Here you go guys... the fourth chapter. Sorry for the wait.**

**Ed: Yeah, what took you so damned long? How long did it take anyways? Like a fucking month? (~._.~)**

**Me: Sorry Ed, but Alabama had some really bad damage from the tornados and I lost power for six days. D:**

**Roy: Give her a break. *^***

**Ed: Neva's. ^/-/^**

**Taylor: HEY! Everyone just calm down! Here Ed, breath in to the paper sack. :D :D :D :D :D**

**Ed: Taylor, I'm not hyperventilating... ^?^**

**Taylor: *banging Ed's head on paper sack repeatedly* I refuse to be wrong! :D**

**Me: Okay, who gave her crack? *Sniffing her suspiciously***

I watched him sleep. He's turned away from me on the opposite side of the bed and I won't dare touch him. I'm a brave man, but I'm not that brave. The morning was already here and he still lays there. I'm not sure if he's just thinking or if he is actually in a deep sleep. I know he's still angry about yesterday. I hope he'll forgive me. I see him pull the pillow up closer. I'm not surprised; he could fake death if he wanted to. I can tell he knows I'm awake. Usually if I'm asleep he'll roll over and stir me up with a cuddle. He buries his face in to the pillow and sobs. I sit up, but he doesn't move, he only cries harder. Then he stopped, sniffed, and cried again. I feel so depressed now and I'm pretty sure he's not crying tears of joy. He pushed the pillow away and slid out from underneath the covers, walking toward our bathroom. I slowly crawled out of bed and followed after him. When I got to the door, he was naked, looking in the mirror, and touching his stomach very gently. It was slightly swollen now. He looked beautiful, but sad in the same moment.

"Roy, I'm scared. Just look at me." He walked over to the toilet and put down the lid so he could sit on it. He crossed his legs and folded his hands together, then, his eyes were turned on me.

"I'm scared, too. It'll be okay. Alright?" I walked over to sit on the tub facing him and placed my hand on his knee.

"I love you." I said leaning over to place my lips on his forehead. My finger tips found their way to his stomach. I felt around, getting down on the floor in the process of groping. I placed my ear to beautiful bulge and listened. I wonder, if our baby could talk, what he would say to us.

"Hello? Are you in there? Daddy can't wait to see you. I love you and I love mommy, too." I placed a kiss on the spot my ear was in. Wrapping my arms around Edward's waist, I leaned up to kiss him once more. He kissed me back, which is a good sign that I'm saved from a bitching. I scooped him up in my arms and took him back to bed.

"Would you like to finish what we started yesterday?" My seductive voice traveled through his ears.

"Actually, I would love to." He peeled off my boxers and watched as my cock started to twitch at the sudden attention.

"You're so hard for me right now, aren't you?" I whimpered when he reached out to play with me.

"Yeah." It came out a whisper and he looked sort of disappointed.

"Say it louder. I want to be able to hear you when we're doing this." He squeezed my sack gently, making me shiver.

"Yeah!" I love it when he talks dirty.

"Where do you want it?" He asked reaching to open the night stand. I bit my lip and watched his hand search for what it needed.

"I want it up the ass." I said quietly. What I thought he was going to pull out of that draw was some lube, but it seems he has a different idea as to what our play will be today. The first item was a dildo, bought by me for him, and then the lube.

"What are you doing with that Baby?" I feel a little uneasy knowing someone is going to have to play with that. Hopefully, it won't be me.

"The same thing you do to me with it, just in reverse." I knew I had a reason to be scared. That thing is twice the size of my penis and four times the size of his. I've always gotten a free ride when it came to me bending over because there really wasn't much going in to me. But now, that's a whole different story.

"Honey, ummm, are you sure you want to use that today? I thought you were horney. Don't you just want to fuck me?" He placed his finger on my lips. I really didn't want to do this and I was not above trying to make excuses to get out of it.

"Sugar, I just wanted to play with you." His voice was whiney and loud. He went to kiss my neck.

"Just relax, Sugar. I'll take care of you." His steamy breath reached my Adam's apple. I nearly came just at the sound of my pet name. He reached down to stroke the tip of my member.

"Oh, it looks like someone is trying to come already. We'll have to fix that." He went back into the open draw to receive the vibrating cock rings we purchased months ago, but have only used once. I tried not to gasp as he slid it down over my penis and sucked my balls through.

"How does that feel?" He asked licking the pre-come off my tip. I moaned loudly as he turned it up to full blast. At this point, there was not an audible word coming out of my mouth.

"That's good." He stroked me forcefully before pulling away to lube up his fingers. I felt prodding at my entrance. My head was pushed back on to my pillow; my fingers were digging in to the sheets. It was nice to be toyed with every once in a while. I had almost forgotten how much I loved this. I could feel his slender appendages wiggling their way in to me. It was sticky and arousing and not to mention, sore. I bit my lower lip in pure desperation. My cock was betraying me. It stood to its fullest length and was twitching with all its might, but the ring around my balls was all it took to keep me from coming. My head drooped from side to side. His cute hand suddenly pulled away. I slumped for a minute and just panted. Waiting- its killer. Then, more prodding and I have no doubts that this is not Edward's fingers.

"Here we go." He pushes down on my stomach and rapidly thrust in the overly huge toy. It's thick and I struggle. I just want to take it out, but I don't at the same time.

"Anh… I… I don't know… anh- if I like this." My tone is ragged and damaged. I reach above me to grab the edge of my pillow. I turn on my side and raise my leg to give Ed a better angle.

"Do it." I plead quietly.

"Do what?" He asks, forging question in his attitude.

"DO IT! Or I'll take it out." I don't mean to be so nasty to him, but I feel awkward and this pressure is becoming too much.

"Whatever you say." He sounds sort of pissed. He pulls all the way out and pushes it back in quickly; over and over and over. I can't stop myself from being loud anymore. It feels too good.

"Please take it off, take the cock ring off." I touch my balls and shudder a little. I need to come right now.

"No." He takes out the dildo and I gasp at the loss. My eyes travel to meet his as he positions himself to line up at my back door. He pushes me face down in the sheets and powerfully pulls my hair. I feel his shove in and he doesn't give me chance to tell him when I'm ready.

"Wait-"

"No." His voice was cold. I abruptly feel regret for all those times we had role play and I played the big, bad guy. He thrust deeper and harder. I feel so stretched out down there. There is no way I'll be walking right for a week.

"Honey, please." I try to reason in a high pitched complaint, but he just whips my head around with his automail hand and kisses me; this was probably a trick just to get me to shut the hell up. Hey, kudos for him, it worked.

"What do you want? Ask for it." It's a dare and a request. I know if I don't, I'll be punished, but if I do, I'll be punished.

"Please, take off the cock ring." He gives me a reach around and I can feel myself melting, but he won't take that play thing off.

"What if I said no? Would you get mad?" He sounds maniacal. It was a weird and I could tell this was part of his power trip.

"No… please. Please." He grips my penis firmly and starts to jerk me off.

"Shut the fuck up." He's about to come. I can hear it in his voice. His sweat is dripping on to me and the bed is catching mine. I can feel his cock start to twitch and then heated liquid oozes out from around his cock. He doesn't take his penis away; he just keeps going, riding out his orgasm slowly. I lay there and let him.

"God damn, I had a massive load, didn't I?" He pulls out and I huff out my grief. I turn and give him a dirty stare as his thick juice drips out my opening.

"What?" He asks obliviously.

"You're a jerk, you know that?" I cross my arms and lean back against the head board.

"Don't tell me you didn't like it." He reaches down and removes the ring. His metallic hand strokes me firmly and I almost instantly come.

"Anh… Oh… That feels nice." There was no doubt that that was the best I've had in a long time.

"Does it?" He smiled and locked eyes with me. I hate to admit it, but Ed does know me really well. He knew that I would definitely be fond of that pleasure and I love anything I do with him anyway.

"I love you." He kissed my cheek and looped his arms around my neck. I melted at his beautiful smile.

"I love you, too."

"You hungry?" He asked pulling away from me. I nodded and he took my hand, leading me to the kitchen. We sat at the bar and ate some fruity pebbles, which happened to be Ed's favorite.

"Uhh… I shouldn't have eaten so much." He held his stomach and burped loudly.

"You gonna' throw up?" He nodded and pushed away from his seat. I dropped my spoon back in to my bowel and followed him to the bathroom. I felt remorseful for him as he threw himself in front of the toilet and vomited. Ed held on to the seat cover like it was his life line.

"I'm sorry baby." I rubbed his back and waited for his dry heaves to stop. It was horrible to see him this way. Finally, he stopped and brushed away the strained tears.

"I think I'm gonna' go call Gracia." He grabbed his toothbrush and scrubbed at his tongue.

"What for?" I asked repeating his action by picking up another toothbrush.

"Well, she had to go through the whole pregnancy thing before didn't she? Yeah, I'm definitely going to call her." He rinsed his teeth brushing contraption off under the water.

"Okey Dokey then." I laid down the used brush and followed him to the phone. He turned to stare at me with a look of irritation.

"What's up with you today? You're just being so damn clingy." I nearly scoffed at his arrogant attitude.

"You're my husband and I'll be as clingy as I damned well want to." I said with an annoyed tone. I don't think I like the mood swings very well. He growled and reached for the phone, motioning for me to get lost. I turned on an angry heel and hid out in the next room where the other phone was. I pressed down the receiver as he dialed the number in. There were a few rings and then a clanking sound.

"Hello?" A feminine voice answered.

"Hey Gracia, its Ed." His voice sounded rather chipper.

"Oh, hello Edward; how have you been?" She sounded happy and confused. It was a possibility to think that she was puzzled seeing how Ed never called her, only visiting on rare occasions.

"Wonderful, but to tell the truth I have a few questions." His voice had turned serious.

"Ask away dear." Her bubbly attitude poured out in to her speech.

"Well, I was wondering if there was a way to cure morning sickness."

"There's no cure for it, but I always took a bottle of sprite and let it sit out on the counter at night opened. Then, when I'd wake up in the morning, I'd drink it and I almost never had morning sickness. It was just a little home remedy my mother told me about. I don't mean to intrude Hun; but why in the world would you need to know that? I thought you were with Roy. Did you meet a woman to your fancy?" She waited at the other end patiently. I don't know if he was trying to make up an excuse or was debating whether or not to go ahead and tell her the truth.

"Don't think me rude, but I'd like to keep that a secret and no, I'm still with Roy." Ed's tone was completely giddy.

"Oh… of course! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have tried to pry anyhow. So, is Roy okay? Has he been eating well?" I pressed my palm done on to the speaker to keep them from hearing my snickering. I felt like a spy even if it was just a talk between my husband and a good friend.

"Yeah, actually, he has been eating more than well. He's beginning to get out of shape." I scoffed and thought of a million different come backs to that rude comment, but kept them to myself in the name of the spying I was taking part in.

"Ha ha! Don't send him to me. I cook way too much for any family of two. I make more than I intend because I'm forget that Maes isn't here to eat it all. Ha." The last laugh was a nothing sincere, even if it was meant to be. She sounds pitiful.

"I know what you mean. Roy and I always ate way too much when we were younger and now we're paying for it. I can't seem to lose weight anymore. I exercise occasionally, but even that back in the day was enough to make me lose a couple pounds." I could hear scraping noises in the background and then a creaky groan. He had sat on a wooden stool from the desk nearby.

"Yeah. It use to just roll off with a little dieting and some exercise, but it's like I've hit rock bottom. I can't seem to do anything, but gain myself. Goodness… today has been slow. It's rainy out here. On days like this I just like to curl up on the sofa with some iced tea." She sighed as if it was what she was doing at the very moment.

"It's cloudy here, but every once in a while we'll get a little sprinkle and then it's gone because of the heat. Not big enough to make a puddle; just a moment afterwards and its all dried up like it never even happened." He ended with a huff signifying that he was not happy with the weather.

"Yeah."

"Hey listen, why don't you and I go shopping tomorrow? I need some things and I don't know where to find them." His words were sort of shifty.

"What is it?"

"Well, it's… maternity attire." I could almost hear his desperate mind yelling at her to not question him. He was really touchy about this.

"I don't know what's going on Dear, but I'd be happy to take you. Is Roy coming along or will it just be me and you?" Her chipper tone was delightful. It was the one she used at parties and when telling nice, happy stories about Maes.

"I don't know yet. It might be embarrassing with him there." Ed shifted in his seat sending another loud protest from his seat.

"Now I'm exceptionally excited. I better pick out what I'm going to wear on the town tomorrow. You have a good night honey. I'll come by at uh…"

"Would ten be alright?" Edward but in to her sentence.

"Ten would be just wonderful. Bye-bye now."

"Bye Gracia." He let her hang up and listened to the line go dead for just a moment before hanging up himself.

"ROY!" I slammed the receiver down instantly. I knew he had caught me, but I will not admit to having listened in.

"Yes, Baby?" I tried to fain innocence, but he stood in the hallway looking at me with those eyes. And his foot was tapping. Topping it off was his hand effectively placed on his hip. ANGRY ANGRY ANGRY was written across his face.

"What were you just doing?" His eye twitched and I took a step backwards.

"Nothing." He challenged me by pacing a step closer.

"You sure about that?" His tongue lashed out at me, dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes?" Damn it. I'm already beginning to crack from his stare.

"Are you lying to me?" I kept backing up. I'm pretty sure he's about to pick up something sharp and throw it at my head just for the heck of it.

"No Baby. Would I lie to you?" I tried to reason my way out of it.

"Yes. You. Would." He put a finger in my face and pressed on the end of my nose with every word.

"I'm sorry!" I started to run away, but then he just sank to the floor.

"I can't trust you!" Crying followed his wail. Wow. That was really fast. He usually cries after realizing he can't catch me.

"Honey?" I moved closer to him, but he just sat on the floor. It was almost like a child throwing a fit without the flailing about.

"Baby I'm sorry." I reached down and picked him up. He pushed and hit me halfheartedly as I walked down the hall to the living room.

"Look," I sat him down on the sofa and kneeled in front of him, "if you calm down I'll take you out to eat at McDonalds." He sniffed and eyed me suspiciously.

"You promise?" He croaked in a defeated way. The one you just can't help, but to say 'awww' at.

"Yeah." I wiped a tear away and rubbed his cheek.

"Okay! I'll go get my shoes on!" He sprang from the couch like none of the crying had ever taken place; leaving me stunned at his swift change in disposition. I grabbed my car keys from the coffee table and followed him out the door.

**That's all folks! Until next time read and review. :D BYE**

**Taylor: Where the hell am I?**

**Me: At the End.**

**Taylor: Are you freaking kidding me?**

**Me: Calm down...**

**Taylor: I told Ed to wake me up! Grrr...**

**Me: What are you doing?**

**Taylor: *mumbling to herself* That son of a- It's time to teach little blondie a lesson.**

**Me: Where are you going with that paper sack?**

**Taylor: OH EDWARD~**

**Me: 911... I think I need some assistance.**

**Me: One of my characters is currently sticking a brown paper sack up another characters ass.**

**Me: Yes, the other character isn't mine... My character is drunk... yes... yes... no, I do not want a free taco with that. **

**Me: Oooh, that kind of looks painful. *shudders and looks away***

**Me: What should I do...? Just let them battle it out... Thought so...**

**Ed: *his screaming can be heard in the background* Help me! This paper sack is unpleasant! **

**BYE! [ (^._.^) - Look I made a cat! YAY :D ]**


	5. Weird

**This is the… I think it's the fifth chapter. Dang it, it's been so long since I put one out. Sorry guys, it's just that we had a tornado that came through down here and then we had to move so… I just didn't get to work on this story for a while.**

**Edward: Great.**

**Me: Yepp :D**

**Taylor: Oh yeah.**

* * *

**Crying mood.**

"Roy, do you love me!" Edward clung to me tighter and cried in to my shoulder.

"You don't do you! Oh god, it's because I'm fat isn't it?" He grabbed a tissue from the nearby coffee table and blew loudly. I looked down to the floor, or the trash can for used tissues, and then back up to my overreacting husband.

"Tell me you love me." He hopped on top of me and pressed his lips to my mouth forcefully. Hell.

**Angry mood.**

"I HATE YOU!" He slammed another door, even though he didn't go in that room, just to make his point.

"I know, Honey." I said picking up the things he'd thrown in the floor while pursuing a fit.

"I fucking hate you! Get out!" I sighed and sat down on the couch. Shit.

**Fearful mood.**

I closed the door behind me on my way in. I had just walked out to get the mail.

"Don't ever leave me again!" He held on to my shirt as I went to the living room. I broke away from him two seconds to sit down on the couch. Ed climbed up in my lap and threw his arms around my neck.

"Baby, I'm trying to read the paper." Edward's eyes looked glassy.

"I'm really scared that someone's outside. What if they're here to hurt us?" He asked quietly.

"There is no one outside. I just went out there." I sat the paper aside and shifted him around until he was straddling me.

"Then, they may be inside." I face palmed. Damn.

**Disgusted mood.**

"Don't touch me." He moved away from me.

"God, go take a shower." I sniffed my shirt and then look to him.

"Honey, I took a shower when I got up." He sighed and looked away. Bitch.

**Happy mood.**

"Hey baby? Let's play." He looked up at me from his place in my lap.

"What?" I lifted an eye up at him.

"I wanna' play a game. Let's play something cute." He hopped up off me and slid his way in between my legs.

"Let's play… hmmm… I spy." I had to put aside my paper once again. Fuck.

**Lustful mood.**

"Baby," he whined in my ear, "I want it." Edward licked the side of my neck, trying to get attention.

"I'm not in the mood, Honey." I ignored him. He flopped down beside me.

"Then help me." He said.

"Fine. Bend over." He put his face to the couch cushion and lifted his cute little ass in the air.

"Put them in." He demanded it. I sucked on my finger and mindlessly stuck it in his pert hole. He whined loudly and grabbed his cock, pumping it a few times.

"Move it, Sugar." He humped back on to my appendage as I wiggled it around. I found his prostate and probed it; in no time, he came.

"Do it again, Sugar." He said panting. Double fuck.

**Anticipation mood.**

"When will she be here?" Edward paced by the door, stopping to tap his toe.

"She'll be here at ten, Honey, just like she said." Oh, yeah. That above ^ up there… uh huh… yep, that's our morning routine now…

"Uhg… I bet she forgot. She probably forgot." Edward walked towards the phone, then, the door bell rang.

"I told you. You just have to be a little patient, Honey." I chided him softly. Edward huffed and walked to the door, putting on his best behavior face to welcome in our guest.

"Hello, Mr. and Mr. Mustang. How are you two today? Say Hello, Elicia." Elicia stepped out from behind her mother. She was a young teenager now.

"Good morning." Elicia said quietly.

"I was wondering if Roy could stay the day with her if he's not too busy. I don't know what we're doing after all." We led them to the living room. Elicia sat beside her mother on the couch and Edward sat in my lap in the straight back chair.

"I would be happy to spend the day with Elicia." I said calmly picking up the news paper, for the fifth time today, and began to read.

"Then that settles it. Shall we, Edward?" She asked getting up once again. He stood and stretched.

"Have a good day, Sugar." Edward whispered bending above me to give me a kiss.

"You have a good day, too Elicia. You better pestering you're Uncle Roy." She looked flustered and then nodded at Edward's statement.

"I love you, Honey." I said as he was walking away. He grabbed his car keys off the side table.

"I love you, too. Don't you dare misbehave or Elicia will have to punish you." He winked at me before leaving the room. I sighed and looked over at my guest. She smiled momentarily before looking away.

"You hungry?" She shyly shook her head at my question.

"Well, are you going to tell me, dear?" Gracia looked at Edward a moment before smiling.

"It just so messed up, Gracia. I think you should brace yourself." Edward scratched the back of his head and held on to the steering wheel at the same time.

"I'm sure it's not that bad. Go on and tell me." She shrunk back against her seat and looked out the window, trying to make Edward feel a little less awkward.

"Well… I'm pregnant." He took a quick look at her and then back to the road.

"…I don't know what to say other than… I'm so happy for you and Roy! Oh my! Roy had told me that he wanted a child and I was wondering if you had considered adopting, but now this changes everything! I can't wait until it's here! Have you thought of any names yet?" She laced her fingers together and shifted in her seat to look at Edward.

"We haven't thought of anything yet. In fact this is the first thing I've done about the baby since I found out about it." He suddenly felt stupid.

"Well, before long you won't be able to wear your regular clothes and you'll be asking yourself where the time went. Elicia is growing up every day! I love her so much, but she isn't going to be with me for much longer. She's already got her eye on another boy at school! I don't want her to go, but a good parent has to start letting their child go as soon as their born." She rambled on and on until they came to a store known for their maternity products. Edward parked and stepped out, stretching just enough to expose his swollen belly. His clothes were already becoming too small.

"Everything is so weird here. I don't know what I'm doing." Edward admitted softly. Elicia only smiled and strolled over to the nearest rack. Edward stood beside her. He noticed that he was getting quite a few stares.

"This is so cute! It will look absolutely darling on you!" She held a shirt up to him and sized it up on him, and then she just threw it in his arms to keep looking.

"Don't let me have all the fun, you look too! Oh, Maes used to come with me when I was pregnant. He used to tell me I was so cute and short. He thought my roundness was an added bonus on the cute factor. What does Roy think about all this?" She stopped her search to look at the small man beside her.

"I… I don't know. He said he wanted this baby and he wanted me. We tell each other that we love one another, but that's it. He doesn't really show any emotion, you know how Roy is." Edward laughed nervously, but turned away with an unhappy look.

"He loves you. Roy loves you. He has opened up tremendously to his co-workers and his colleagues since he met you. You've changed him. You really have." She assured him by laying a hand on his shoulder.

"I know he loves me. I just want him to let me know he's human sometimes. He cried the other day when he found out, but he was expressionless… like a robot. It scares me sometimes. He's so private and insecure." Edward scratched at his cheek and started going through another rack of clothes.

"I know. You just have to give him time. Maes didn't tell me everything when we first got married. He just went with the flow. He loved me and Elicia so much, but to be honest he was more effeminate than anyone really knows. He was scared when he first started opening up to me about it. Let's just put it this way, Maes was not the dominant person in our relationship. He cried about everything, he snuggled up to me on the couch a lot, and looked to me for most of our decision making. He was not the ideal man, but I still loved him for him and he was still in love with me and our daughter." She chuckled quietly beside Ed. Edward thought about it for moment.

"And I also don't want Roy to treat me like a woman. I want to be the same as I was before we found out about my inner parts. He's been following me around constantly. He thinks I'm depressed because of his actions, but that's not the truth. It's just the hormones taking a toll. I just feel like crying sometimes. He caught me crying this morning and I could tell he thought it was his fault." Edward took out a shirt from the row and laid it over his arm gently.

"I understand you completely. When I was pregnant, Maes followed me around with a camera. He even took pictures of us having sex when I had the belly and everything." She laughed in to her hand and started walking towards the changing room, knowing that Edward would follow.

"Really… I haven't thought about that yet. What if Roy doesn't want me when I'm fat? I still want to have sex. I don't think I can wait months." Gracia opened up a stall door for him and laid the clothes she had in her hand over the top of it.

"I'm sure he'll still want you. Don't be so self conscious." She waved off the subject, but Edward found he couldn't.

* * *

"Roy! I'm home!" Edward turned sideways to get through the door with all the bags hanging off his arms. He went straight to the living room where Roy and Elicia were sitting. They were flipping through Edward and Roy's wedding album. Edward could tell by the blue and black cover.

"Hey, Sugar. Have a good day with Elicia?" Edward sat the bags down on the floor and leant down to place a kiss sweetly on Roy's lips.

"Yeah. You?" Roy went back to Elicia, pointing out a picture and laughing.

"Ed crammed a huge piece of cake in my face. The little wuss tried to run away, but I got him back." Roy sniggered and looked up to Edward.

"We tied him to a chair and Alphonse put a garter on his left thigh." Roy stopped to devilishly raise an eyebrow at his husband.

"Shut up, Roy." Edward said taking a bag from Gracia.

"I took it off, eventually. We've got it on tape somewhere. He was so innocent. He starting blushing and cussing me and everyone laughed and we all had a good time. Then we danced together." Roy flipped the page pointed to the next picture.

"There we are. He was such a sissy. People were clapping and taking pictures. I had to drag him out there. He got really embarrassed when he had to. Look at his face, how cute." Edward rolled his eyes at Roy's sarcasm. Elicia only laughed.

"Sugar, could you come look at this stuff." Edward pleaded in a whiney voice.

"Why don't you just model them for us, Honey?" Roy handed the album off to Elicia and stood to stretch.

"I can't. I have to make dinner." Edward starting kicking off his shoes.

"I'll help you with the food if you'll try just one on. I want to see them on you." Roy walked over to the bags and picked up the most embarrassing one out of the stack.

"This one!" he held it up for everyone to see. It was a pink, lacey maternity dress.

"No." Edward turned away and stuck his chin in the air.

"Aww, come on Baby. For me?" Roy tugged at his hair softly and kissed the crown of his head.

"…okay. Give it." Edward snatched it out of his hand and disappeared in to their bedroom. Everyone went silent just waiting for Edward to get back.

"Don't laugh." Edward only poked his head out from around the corner to speak.

"Just come out, Honey. No one's gonna' laugh." Roy waved him in.

"Alright." Edward stepped out to reveal himself in the cute dress.

"Honey." Roy said as Edward quickly crossed the room to sit in Roy's lap.

"You look very nice Edward, but it's getting late, so I think we'll be leaving." Gracia waved and took Elicia's hand.

"You're leaving all ready? I was going to make dinner for us all." Edward looked at them both.

"Yes. We have to go, but I'll call you as soon as we get home." She smiled and showed herself to the door, Elicia tagging along just behind her.

"Bye!" Edward called from his sitting place. They heard the door close.

"You look really sexy, Baby." Roy said biting Ed's neck.

"No, I don't. I'm not a woman. I'm a man, Roy. I don't belong in a dress." He turned to Roy with a sad look.

"You can still be a man and wear a dress; what do you think transvestites are?" He asked quizzically, but it soon turned in to a joke. He lay back against his chair and chuckled.

"So, I'm a transvestite now?" Edward crossed his arms.

"No. You're an exception to the rules. You are having a baby and this is a maternity outfit. Would it be too much of a stretch to ask you to wear that to the office tomorrow?" He wrapped Edward in hug and kissed his cheek, pulling away with a small pop.

"Roy… how could you ask me to do something like that?" His sheepish attitude made an approach at Roy's member.

"I… I think you should. You look great in it. Stand up and let me see again." Edward huffed at the request, but he couldn't say 'no' to his husband.

"Fine." He stood up in front of Roy, turning this way and that, bending from one side to another; giving Roy an excellent view.

"You are sexy in that, though." Roy grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him in to his lap. His fingers drifted up the back of the dress, ducking under the soft material to get a good feel. Edward grabbed his arm.

"I don't want to do this, I have a very bad head ache, uh, I think I'm going straight to bed." Edward laughed nervously and just sat there.

"What?" Roy was thoroughly confused. Edward never passed up the chance to have sex. He was horney all the time.

"You haven't even eaten anything. What's wrong with you? Are you sick?" He put a hand on Ed's forehead. No fever.

"I just want to go to sleep. I'm really tired after walking around all day with Gracia. Eh he he." Edward scratched the back of his head nervously. He felt Roy's erection pressing in to his cute ass.

"I… can I leave the dress on?" He whispered. Roy was already stripping Edward of his underwear.

"Please." Roy's black eyes locked with Ed's as he lined Edward up and started to push Ed down on his cock. It was dry and rough on the way in, the way Edward liked it.

"Punish me with your fat, thick, dick." Edward whimpered, pushing himself up and down. To be honest… Gracia's discussion about him liking the fat Ed was still on his mind. He didn't want Roy to see his recently acquired pouch anymore. He still wanted to have sex, but he was getting heavy, or in his mind he was, and he didn't think that his husband would care for sex as much. Edward flung his arms around Roy's neck and sped up the pace.

"Honey, *pant* I'm not gonna' last much longer *moan*." His black hair stuck to his forehead; his voice was just a bit too high. Roy kissed Edward harshly and then turned his mouth to Edward's shoulder. Biting was Roy's thing. It's something he just does and the opportunity that Edward's sleeve had fallen was perfect. Edward didn't mind, in fact, he kind of turned him on. He wasn't in to the whole pain thing, but a love bite here and there wasn't so bad. Edward lifted the dress just slightly so that he wouldn't come on it.

"I'm almost there, baby! *groan* Almost… THERE!" Edward's load shot out on to Roy abdomen. He smiled at the familiar feeling of hot liquid filling up his ass. He felt Roy grip his back so he just leant that way. He didn't want to get the dress dirty and Roy was a good crutch. He sighed and scooted away from Roy to stand on the floor.

"You promised you would help me with dinner and I'm not wearing this tomorrow." His arrogant side came out to play.

"Yes, dear." Roy spoke before jerking up his pants and following after Edward.

**The next day.**

"Come on, Honey, you look fine. Please wear it! Please?" The outfit Roy was currently trying to get Edward to wear was one he had picked out from the new pile of clothes himself. It was maternity blue jeans with a cute v-neck striped shirt. Edward pulled at the long sleeves and yanked the hoody over his head.

"Alright. I'll wear it, but you better tell anyone off that says I look like a lady because if you don't you'll get worse when we get home." Roy smiled and nodded sweetly.

"Great, let's go! I'm gonna' be late for work!" Roy said a little excitedly. Then they were out the door.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this was bad, but I haven't written anything in a while. I'll just have to get back in to shape! :D Now please review!**

**Ed: Please… I'm dying.**

**Everyone in the room: *Gasps***

**Ed: Just kidding. :D**

**BYE! **


End file.
